


Correcting Mistakes

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt breaks up with Blaine, he gets new perspective by thinking about his own ignored "temptations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrets collect

Kurt Hummel did not understand cheating. He did not understand cheaters. He did not understand how the boy that claimed to love him could cheat on him and then use his "loneliness" as an excuse. They had both known that a long distance relationship was going to be hard; they knew that they were going to be two people who loved each other, but who happened to live separate lives for awhile. Blaine had known what he was getting into. 

Now, Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that he was busy and that he hadn't had time for Blaine as his job became intense and a big part of his life, but he had always imagined that Blaine was someone who would understand. Blaine wanted nothing more than for Kurt to succeed. Blaine was the kind of person who would give Kurt time, let him find his footing and then they'd find a new way to manage their relationship.

Kurt had been really wrong about Blaine. 

Blaine was a cheater. Blaine needed all of the attention his boyfriend had to give on himself. Blaine wasn't the dream that Kurt thought he was and if Kurt were being honest to himself, he hadn't been for awhile. Blaine was selfish and blamed the world for his own problems. He'd even had the audacity to blame Kurt for his cheating. Yes, Kurt loved him and yes, he probably always would, but he wasn't the type to go back to a cheater. 

"We're done, Blaine," he said as he walked to the apartment and saw yet another bouquet of flowers at the door. "We were done the moment you cheated." 

He bent down and picked them up before walking into the apartment. He opened the door, locked it behind him and saw Rachel sitting in the corner of the room, knees drawn to her chest as she worked in some textbook. "Here you go Rachel," he said, setting them down next to his roommate.

She looked up at him, her eyes slowly registering what he'd set in front of her. "Blaine again?" she asked softly, tenderly. 

"Oh yeah," he said, taking a seat not far from her against the wall. He closed his eyes. "It's driving me insane. It's making me physically sick. He needs to stop now. I need to call him and tell him to stop." 

Rachel delicately brushed her fingers over the petals. "Are you and Blaine over?" she asked softly. She didn't sound judgmental at all, just curious. "I mean, I know that he cheated on you and you said that was unforgivable, but…are you ready to give him up?" Now for Kurt, cheating was the ultimate deal breaker, but he knew it wasn't the same for everyone, so he humored Rachel and nodded.

"Yeah, we're over." He glanced back to where she was now staring at the flowers next to her, a sad look on her face. "Now, to tell him that…" He had to call Blaine before he lost his mind. 

Eventually, Kurt got up the courage to call Blaine on the phone. His heart lurched at the dry, "Kurt, baby?" that escaped Blaine the moment he answered the phone, but he held strong. 

"Don't call me that," he said. "Look, I called because we need to talk, Blaine. You need to stop sending me things and leaving me messages." 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. 

"I mean stop trying Blaine," Kurt said. It was harsh but true. "I love you and I always will, but we're done." 

"Kurt, baby, please. I need a chance." 

Kurt sighed heavily as Blaine decided to make it difficult for both of them. "Blaine, maybe we can rekindle a friendship someday," he relented, "but I'm never going back to a cheater..." 

"I'm not-"

Kurt let out yet another sigh at that. "You may not be defined by what you did, but the fact remains that you did it." Kurt felt a lot of sympathy for Blaine, but at the same time he was never going to be able to repair the ruins of their relationship. It was kinder of Kurt to tell Blaine that he simply did not stand a chance of doing so, right? 

"Please." 

Kurt grumbled a little. "I'm sorry Blaine, I love you but it's done," he said, before hanging up the phone. 

He thought about the whole thing while he sat there and held the phone to his chest. It wasn't just the cheating that really broke his heart, though that had done a good job of leaving it in shards as well. It was the fact that Blaine acted like it was so natural for him to be tempted into cheating when Kurt was away and unable to attend to his every little need. It was the fact that Kurt really believed that Blaine believed himself. 

Kurt didn't think that people had to be saints, just because they were in a relationship. They could look at other people, find other people sexually appealing and even be tempted by the prospect of someone else. They could not, however, justify cheating. Kurt had been tempted once or twice…

Valentine's Day had come and brought with it the ultimate temptation for Kurt. He had been treated like a king by his secret admirer, the boy who gave him cards and flowers and candy. He had found out that a former insecure, violent bully now believed he was in love with him. He had seen the sincerity in Dave Karofsky's eyes when he said exactly how Kurt made him feel and God, he was tempted. He wanted to know what it was like to date someone that sweet, that romantic and that genuine about his intentions. He wanted to know what could come of a relationship between two people that once stood as a sort of enemies. 

He wanted Dave. 

Kurt didn't do anything about it, of course, because he loved Blaine and would always be faithful to him. He knew that he would never forgive himself if he used Dave's affection for him while he was still in love with Blaine. He had never even dreamed of cheating even though he wanted to so much. He wanted Dave so much at that moment. He had forced himself to stop thinking about it, because it was unacceptable. Now, he was thinking about it. Would things have been different if temptation had made him a weak man? 

Kurt swallowed as he started to feel a little sick with himself. He hadn’t stayed in contact with Dave after his suicide attempt, not like he’d promised he would. Their contact had been left in the form of casual and nervous text messages. Kurt really sucked as a friend and what could have had the potential to be more. 

“No, Kurt Hummel, you do not wallow in things,” Kurt told himself, taking a deep breath and swallowing. “If you’ve failed to keep in contact with David, then you simply start doing things right. Let’s get it right.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt called Dave that day. The boy was absolutely shocked when he answered the phone. "Kurt?" he asked hesitantly, like he hardly believed it was real. Kurt didn’t know that his phone call merited shock and awe, really, but he appreciated it. It also made him feel a little bit worse about not keeping in contact with Dave. 

"Hi Dave," Kurt said, feeling instantly guilty. "It's been a long time." 

"It has..."

"I'm in New York now," Kurt said softly. "I'm not in school yet b-but I landed an amazing job opportunity. How are things going for you?"

Dave spoke quietly but he seemed pretty happy to be talking to Kurt. “Things are okay,” he said. “I’m taking classes at a school not too far from home, but I’m looking to transfer to a four year university in the spring. I actually have a few schools I want to see in New York. I’m coming out there in about two weeks.” Dave seemed hopeful and positive and that made Kurt proud. He knew it had to be extremely hard to come back from what Dave had. He was proud of him. 

“Well you know,” Kurt said, “if you want somewhere to stay while you check out schools you can always stay with me. I’m rooming with Rachel, but we have a huge place.” 

“That’d be…nice,” Dave said hesitantly.

That was when Kurt decided that he had to apologize for everything. “David,” he said softly, delicately, “I want to apologize to you. I should have called; I should have kept in touch. You needed me and I really didn’t come through. I let my own things get in the way and I wish we’d…stayed in contact.” He swallowed and waited for Dave to reply.

David’s reply was surprisingly gentle. “It’s okay Kurt,” he said softly. “I needed some time alone to figure myself out. Plus, you’re kind of at a huge moment in your life. I don’t blame you at all.” 

“Yeah, I am at a huge place in my life right now,” Kurt admitted, “but so are you. I’m so happy to hear that you’re doing well. I was worried and I really wanted to know…”

“I’m good,” Dave said. “I’ve had my struggles in the last couple of months and there have been some moments that were decidedly not pretty, but I feel pretty good, honestly.” 

“Good…”

Dave sensed his sadness, because he immediately asked, “Are you okay Kurt?” He paused and then added, “I don’t mean anything by that. You just sound really sad.’

“I’m fine,” Kurt said, brushing it off. HE didn’t want to talk to Dave about Blaine. That just seemed insensitive and rude when this call was all about finding out more about Dave and where he was in his life. 

Dave took his words at face value and they continued talking. They talked about New York and by the end of the conversation Kurt had Dave agreeing to come out to New York and stay with him for a week. Kurt had never felt better about plans in his life. He needed this really, really badly.

It seemed like Dave’s arrival in New York came fast. Kurt waited for him at the airport, a growing sense of dread filling him. He was honestly a little scared. He hoped that Dave was doing well and felt extremely guilty for letting their friendship slip. Dave had been in a place where he really needed Kurt and well, Kurt was far from there for him. He felt really badly. He just hoped that everything was going to be okay.

Dave's plane thankfully arrived on schedule. Kurt would have driven himself mad with thinking otherwise. Dave looked good, honestly. He looked healthy and the minute he saw Kurt, a huge smile crossed his face. He had such a nice smile. Kurt only wished that he'd been able to see more of it when they both lived in Ohio. "Kurt," Dave said, "it's been way too long." 

"It has," Kurt agreed. 

They were still getting Dave's bag loaded into the cab when the apologies started. Kurt could not help himself. "I am so sorry David," he said. He slid into the cab and then looked to Dave as he followed. "I really am so sorry."

“For what?” Dave asked, turning to Kurt with a concerned expression. He looked very confused.

“I let the ball drop on our friendship,” Kurt explained. “I didn’t keep in touch with you, even though I promised I would. I got so caught up in my own life.” 

“It’s understandable,” Dave said. “I mean Vogue? That’s a pretty big deal, right?”

Kurt nodded and over the cab ride home they discussed his new job. Dave didn’t know a thing about fashion, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew how big this was for Kurt and Kurt knew he was proud of him. For some reason he really appreciated the fact that Dave acted interested in his job and was proud. 

Dave, in turn, told Kurt about the schools he was looking at. He seemed upset over the fact that he’d been delayed, but at the same time was lucky that it was only a semester, given the amount of work he’d missed at the start of the second semester. He was going to go to a good school and had several schools lined up, most of them in New York City. Kurt had to admit to himself that he was extremely excited at the prospect of Dave joining him in the city. 

Just as they arrived at the apartment, Dave asked the question that Kurt had been hoping he wouldn’t. “How’s Blaine?” he asked softly, looking at Kurt with a sad smile. Kurt wondered for a split second if Dave still had feelings for him, but then pushed those thoughts away because he simply wasn’t allowed to have them.

“We broke up,” Kurt said, and luckily Dave was so interested in the oversized apartment that he didn’t ask any further questions.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time that Dave asked about Blaine there had been food and illegally procured wine shared between them. Kurt was comfortable and Dave’s words caught him off guard. “I’m sorry for asking,” Dave said, immediately sensing that he had offended Kurt. “It’s just that you guys seemed so happy.”

Kurt sighed and decided to just say it. Maybe the more that he said it, the more that it would make sense. “He cheated on me.”

Dave had been leaning on the base of the couch, sitting on the floor. When Kurt spoke, he jumped up to his feet and joined Kurt on the couch. “How the hell could he do that?” he asked with big, animated eyes. He seemed so shocked and enraged that it comforted Kurt. 

“I wish I knew,” Kurt mumbled, his insecurity showing. “I thought that he loved me but obviously two months apart was enough to destroy that.” He looked down at the floor. He didn’t know why he was ashamed. It wasn’t his fault that Blaine cheated on him.

“He’s a dick who never deserved you.” Kurt looked up to see Dave wearing an extremely passionate expression on his face. “What?” Dave asked when he saw the way he was looking at him. “You’re amazing Kurt and he’s going to hate himself for the rest of his life…” 

“Thank you so much,” he said softly, surprised. 

Dave touched his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” he said, sitting back with a sheepish expression on his face. Kurt was pretty sure he was apologetic because he had been so intense, but Kurt appreciated that intensity a lot. 

“What hurts the most,” Kurt said, thankful for the comfort, “is that he made me feel like I was to blame. I mean, God, he was the one who helped me get out of my rut and get out of Lima. He was the one who encouraged me to come here, because he knew my dreams were here. I know that it’s not my fault that I was caught up in my new life and that he’s just…just stupid but at the same time it hurts, even if there is bigger and better out there for me.” 

Dave nodded at that. “There really is bigger and better out there for you Kurt,” he said with a meaningful look in his eyes that sort of choked Kurt up. He changed the subject after that, but his change of subject was not much less painful. “So, you’re going to try and get into that school again, right?” he asked delicately.

He nodded slowly. “I am,” he said. “I mean it’s always been y dream to be on Broadway and NYADA is a sure path there but-”

“But what?” Dave asked curiously. 

“But I can’t help think about my job at Vogue,” Kurt said honestly. “It’s good. It could turn into a career path. I have a real knack for this and have made connections in months that it takes most years to create.” 

“That’s a crazy choice to be forced to make,” Dave mumbled, looking up at Kurt with big soulful eyes. Kurt didn’t know when Dave had become so insanely attractive to him. He looked away for a moment to keep himself from being hit by all of the strong emotions that made Dave who he was. “You’re going to make the right choice for yourself when that time comes Kurt. I truly believe that.”

“I wish I had nearly as much faith in you as you do in me,” he said to Dave, a smile on his face. “What about you?” He really didn’t want to talk about himself anymore. “I know you told me the couple of schools you’re looking into but what are your big plans? Are you still going to become a sports agent?” 

“I think that I’m going to be in some type of business,” Dave said. “I would love to work in the sports industry, yes, but I’m not exactly sure where that will take me.” He smiled at Kurt, the sweetest smile that Kurt had really ever seen. “I’m really good with numbers, managing and thinking through problems, you know? Once I got my grades back up to a decent place, people have actually started paying attention. I’m…hopeful.”

They hit it off so easily. Kurt was just amazed. They talked about New York and Dave talked about how much he loved Kurt’s apartment. Kurt promised Dave that they would find a way to attend some kind of play by the end of the week, even if it was a little musical done by a local company. When Dave had playfully objected Kurt had just poked him in the side and grinned, telling him that he was going to become cultured whether he liked it or not. Things were absolutely perfect.

Kurt didn’t think of Blaine once.


	4. Chapter 4

It only took two days of having Dave in New York for Kurt to earn Rachel’s concern. “I can tell that you’re attracted to him Kurt,” she said, as if she had figured out some magical sort of secret. Kurt almost laughed at her way of wording things. It was probably obvious to anyone with the ability to see that Kurt was attracted to Dave. What was there about him to not be attracted to? Now that he wasn’t burdened down by the person society said he had to be, well, he was a wonderful person to be around. He made Kurt feel content with life.

“As can most people,” Kurt said with a nod. “At least the ones who can see.” 

“You need to be careful Kurt,” Rachel emphasized, looking at him with big, concerned eyes. “I say this out of love and you know that. I just don’t want you to use David as a rebound because neither of you deserve that.” 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Kurt assured Rachel with a gentle smile. She was a little dramatic about it, but Rachel’s intentions were good. Kurt did have to make sure that he didn’t make any impulsive moves in the heat of the moment. “I wouldn’t do anything with David unless time brought us to that. I’m not stupid Rachel.”

“I never said you were,” she insisted.

At that, he hugged her. “Thanks for being there for me through this,” he said. They had really been there for each other during their respective breakups. For all of the issues that they had with each other in the past, Rachel Berry was most definitely his best friend and he loved her more than words could truly say. He let go of her and then gave her a huge smile. She smiled back and Kurt really did feel that life was looking back up.

Every time he had a free moment it seemed that Kurt was taking Dave to one of his choice schools. After they finished touring one of the smaller campuses, Kurt and Dave sat on the quad together eating lunch. “Do you like this place?” Kurt asked, unable to keep himself from leaning slightly towards the bigger boy. Dave’s entire presence was just comforting. Kurt felt like he always wanted that around.

“It’s small, but it’s nice,” Dave said. “I’m not really decided yet, honestly, but I want to go to one of the three here. I want to…um, be in this environment. It would be really nice to be where you are.” He laughed at the second part of his statement and looked away nervously. “Sorry if that was a little awkward.” 

“Not awkward at all,” Kurt said. “I definitely can’t wait to see you living right here. In fact, you know Rachel and I have been talking and if you want you can stay with us, at least for a while, if you’re comfortable.” 

Dave’s smile lit up his world, seriously. “Thank you Kurt,” Dave said softly. When the boy leaned over and hugged him Kurt swore he was not going to survive the end of Dave’s visit. He had a crush to end all crushes and it felt good. 

The crush to end all crushes continued to feel awesome as Kurt and Dave spent time together. It was a day before Dave was set to head back to Ohio when they finally saw a play. It was a little off-Broadway show and it wasn’t perfect, but Dave seemed enraptured by it and that was enough for Kurt. He leaned up against Dave and smirked like an idiot, because he was just that happy. He was converting the most adorable guy ever to musicals; what was better than that? 

When it ended they left the theater and were together on the New York streets. It was like the setting of some sort of romantic comedy. They were both cold and shivering and Kurt couldn’t help press himself into Dave’s side. Dave hesitated with his hands but Kurt knew that Dave wanted to pull him close too. It was the most incredibly satisfying thing. “That was really fun,” Dave said shyly, looking at Kurt with a smile. “Who’d have thought?’

“I already knew,” Kurt said, unable to keep himself from smirking at Dave’s words. “Thank you for coming with me David. I needed this. You’ve been so amazing. I don’t want to give you back to Ohio, seriously.” 

“I don’t want to go back,” Dave murmured. 

“I don’t want to let you go,” Kurt said and he was being entirely honest. As much as he loved Rachel, he needed someone close to him in New York that wasn’t…Rachel Berry. He was appreciating the closeness with Dave way too much. His sensors were going off like crazy and he knew he was going to do something stupid several minutes before he did it. He just happened to lack the sensibility to stop himself from doing said stupid thing.

He leaned over and quickly kissed Dave, a brief brush of their lips. Dave looked at him like he had just lit them both on fire. He pulled back with wide eyes. “Kurt?” he asked softly, a tone of hesitance that acted as the sensibility that Kurt didn’t have.

“That was way too soon,” Kurt said with a blush. “I’m sorry. I just…I was really attracted to you last year and I ignored it because of Blaine and…yeah I’m sorry. Too early. Forgive me?” He stammered his way through his apology, feeling incredibly weird.

“Apology accepted,” Dave said sweetly, shaking his head and heading down the frozen street back to the subway with Kurt close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dave went back to Ohio, Kurt was slightly devastated. It was stupid. Dave had only been in New York for a week. He wasn’t supposed to have made such an impact on Kurt’s life that Kurt was sad to see him go, but Kurt was. His days were busy, but whenever he got a moment to himself he’d start thinking of Dave again. He definitely had a problem, but he was okay with that. He was okay that he was a little head-over-heels for one Dave Karofsky. It was a problem that he could definitely accept.

Kurt definitely had enough going on to keep his mind off of Dave. His NYADA audition was approaching and Isabelle had him doing any and everything possible. Sometimes he wondered if he was cut out for the fashion industry but at the same time he loved it. He loved it enough for it to be a real source of conflict for him. What was he meant to do with his life? Was he meant to be on Broadway or could he find success in design that would be astronomical? Isabelle constantly told him again and again that he was born for this. Kurt didn’t really know what he was born to do.

He and Dave kept in touch as well. They texted daily and even had a couple of Skype calls. They were strange but at the same time there was nothing like Dave’s smile. It lit Kurt up and made him feel more comfortable and sure. 

Kurt’s job exploded in the weeks that followed. It really left him wondering whether or not he should re-audition for NYADA. There was so much going on that he needed to keep going, keep moving forward. Was stopping and auditioning going to take him back? He wasn’t sure. Dave had some pretty good advice about the whole issue though. 

From: David <3  
Why not just take it and see what happens? Every opportunity is worth something. Take it and then decide. 

He smiled when he saw the message sitting on his phone. Dave was really smart and he was right. Kurt had to take the audition. He had to see what the opportunity was that presented itself after he auditioned. He had to take everything good that was offered to him in life. When he texted Dave back that he was right, there was a huge smile on his face.

Kurt approached Isabelle about his fashion vs. Broadway dilemma one day when they remained at the office late in the night. “I want both so much,” Kurt said honestly, looking up at the woman who had oddly enough become his mentor in the past months. “I want both but I know, of course, that I can’t have both. Someone…very influential in my life and very wise told me to just take the audition and see what happens…but I’m scared. What if I do what he says and those options are still hanging over my head, something that I want equally on both sides?” 

He looked at her apologetically, sorry he’d rambled at her. 

Isabelle looked at Kurt with an expression of consideration. “I think that you at least have to try,” she said. “I’m not gonna lie Kurt, you have a ton of potential and I’d love to see you go big in this industry, but…I think you have to take every opportunity that comes at you and decide from there.” She offered him a gentle smile. “Who offered you that lovely piece of advice, sweetie?”

“A friend,” Kurt said softly. He was unable to describe the relationship that he had with Dave. They had been enemies, friends and something so much beyond any of those simple labels. “He’s been through a lot and is about one of the smartest people I know.”  
“I agree with him,” she said. “You’ve at least gotta try.” 

Kurt smiled as the familiar words resonated in his head. He had to give this his all, even if he wasn’t sure what his heart wanted. He had to see what the world had to offer for him. Even though it was bordering very unprofessional, Kurt leaned over and hugged his boss. Being someone who completely defied the conventional, Isabelle hugged him back with an appreciative smile on her face. 

After an emotional day at work, Kurt came home that night. As always he expected a text from Dave at about the exact time he arrived home. What he wasn’t expecting was a picture message. He clicked it and opened it up.

Inside was a picture of an acceptance screen on Dave’s laptop. A smile found its way across Kurt’s face. Dave had accepted admission to one of the closest schools under the major of business management. Underneath the picture was a text “hopefully I can advance to sports management from here :D” Kurt couldn’t help the excitement that filled him up. Not only was Dave one step closer to realizing his own dreams, but Dave was coming to New York to live those dreams close to Kurt. 

Kurt immediately hit the dial button on his phone. It rang for half a second before Dave picked up. “Congratulations David,” Kurt said, before Dave could even say as much as a hello. 

“I did it Kurt,” he said. “I’m coming to New York in January.” 

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes. It was probably silly to cry but he’d always had very emotional reactions to things that made him happy and well, this made him happier than ever. “I’m so excited Dave,” he said softly. “I can’t wait to see you. You did it…”

“I did.” 

After that they spent a little time just talking. Dave talked about his nerves and excitement and Kurt could practically see him beaming when he talked about how proud his father was. Kurt told Dave in turn that he was accepting the audition because he at least had to try. Dave told him he was so proud of him and Kurt started looking forward. He looked forward to the audition, to the potential of NYADA, to Dave coming and to a real future. His beginning was right now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Vogue party was rather small, considering Isabelle’s tendency to throw mad, wild, bashes. Kurt, however, was not as interested in the party as he was in waiting for the arrival of Dave’s cab. When Kurt had told Isabelle about Dave, and told her that Dave was arriving on the day of her big gathering, she had just grinned and insisted Kurt invite him. One thing turned to another and with his flight’s delay, Dave agreed to take a cab to the party and meet Kurt there. Kurt just wanted to see Dave, more than he wanted anything in the whole world. 

The party was busy, bustling with activity but Kurt was too busy waiting outside. Dave had texted him that he was on his way. Kurt was far too excited to listen to the idle chit-chat of his friends and colleagues. It had been an active, busy couple of weeks. He took the audition for NYADA at Dave’s suggestion and his ultimate choice, but had not yet heard from them. He had decided that no matter what happened regarding NYADA, he was going to be happy. He had a job that he loved and could really make a career out of. What other eighteen year old could say the same? He was indeed blessed. 

Despite being the perfect party host, Isabelle somehow had time to come outside and meet Kurt at that moment. “Is he here yet?” she asked with an eager smile that made Kurt smile back, despite his eagerness. 

“No, he’s not, but he texted me and said his cab was on the way,” Kurt said with a grin. He couldn’t hide how eager he was about Dave’s arrival and frankly didn’t want to. He was too excited for Dave to come and if he could share that excitement than even better.

“I can’t wait to meet this guy,” she said and even though she was being the over the top person he knew, he could tell she was being genuine. “Any guy who makes you this gaga has to be worth something.”

“He’s pretty awesome,” Kurt said honestly.

About five minutes later, Dave arrived. The cab pulled up and Dave got out of it, looking around as though unsure if he found the right place. He saw Kurt and relief positively flooded his features. He walked over and Kurt couldn’t resist. He threw his arms around Dave and hugged him tightly. Dave hugged back with as much intensity. Kurt positively melted into the other boy. “Guh I missed you David,” he said honestly.

“Missed you too Kurt,” Dave said as they let go. 

That was when Kurt remembered that they weren’t alone. “Oh Dave,” he said, immediately drawing Dave over to where his boss was standing. “This is my boss, the lovely Miss Isabelle Wright.” He watched as Dave and Isabelle shook hands. His boss looked Dave up and down and then looked at Kurt with an unashamed smile.

“He’s adorable,” she said with a playful gasp. Kurt rolled his eyes because as silly as she was, he couldn’t argue with that logic.

“Um, thank you,” Dave said. Kurt thought it was very adorable that underneath all of the attitude he showed in high school, Dave was really a shy person underneath. He didn’t know how to handle Isabelle’s boldness and came off as adorably awkward. He was the cutest thing in the world. Isabelle and Dave talked for a short while before his boss got dragged off.  
Finally, he and Dave were alone, standing outside of the big building where the party was being held. It was cold, but that was far from the reason why Kurt moved as close to Dave as he could possibly manage. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. “I really missed you David,” Kurt said softly, repeating his words but feeling that they needed to be repeated.

“I missed you too,” Dave said.

Kurt couldn’t take anymore and leaned up to kiss Dave properly. It had been months and months since his breakup with Blaine and he no longer felt like this was a rebound. He hoped that Dave still felt the same. That hope was confirmed when Dave cupped his cheek and kissed him back just as eagerly. The kiss only lasted for a minute but the perfect kiss dragged out in his mind. It was something that he had been waiting for ever since Dave took the flight back to Ohio.

“I’ve been waiting for that,” Dave said with a grin that broke through Kurt’s daze. It was pretty awesome how Dave seemed to say what was on his mind.

“Me too,” he said. 

For a short while, they just wandered around the party. Dave seemed pretty impressed at the influence Kurt had. He knew as well as Kurt did that what he had was special. They both knew that it could not, under any circumstance, be taken for granted. “You’re living the dream,” Dave teased Kurt with a bright smile. 

Kurt couldn’t help nod. “I am, aren’t I?” he asked. 

Dave leaned close to him and asked the question that Kurt had been expecting. “Have you heard about your audition yet?” he asked, right against Kurt’s ear. Kurt shook his head from side to side. 

“No, I haven’t,” Kurt said honestly, grabbing a cup of something from the bartender at the party. He handed it to Dave and then took another for himself. “I’m not sure whether I’m more afraid of a no or a yes.” He chuckled at that. A no vote would kill his confidence just as much as the first NYADA rejection had, but at the same time would make things so much easier. Kurt was not prepared for the choice that he’d have to make if they said yes.

“Hey,” Dave said, reaching with his free hand and holding Kurt’s. Kurt held back, delighted for the tiny contact between the two of them. “No matter what happens, you’re going to be great.” 

Kurt looked at Dave and honestly believed him. “You know I think I agree,” he said, taking a drink of his drink and wincing. “God, don’t let me go back for another one of those.” 

Dave took a sip of his and broke into a smile. “Oh why not, it’d be adorable.” 

“Adorable is not the word you’re looking for,” Kurt said, enjoying the night as much as he wanted to get back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Dave left the party early. Kurt told Isabelle politely that although he was enjoying himself immensely, he had to take his new roommate home to settle in. She was more than understanding and just a little bit suggestive, if her wink meant anything. As soon as they walked out of the party and onto the street, Kurt turned to Dave. Dave looked very happy to be standing there. “Thank you so much for coming,” Kurt said, taking Dave’s hands in his and smiling. He couldn’t help feel very content in that moment. 

“It was sort of my honor,” Dave said. Kurt couldn’t believe the two of them. They were both smiling like total dorks. He then realized that he and Dave both deserved to be a little bit happy. They both deserved to relish in the potential of what was to come from both their professional and personal lives. They deserved to enjoy young love without the foolishness of high school. 

It was funny. When Kurt first fell in love with Blaine, he had thought that was it. He had thought that he met his soul mate or something like that on the steps of Dalton Academy. He had never really been so wrong. It was okay though. He accepted his feelings for Blaine as what they were. They were good. They had helped him learn and grow and develop a lot of ability. They had helped him learn how he felt about people.

First love was a wonderful thing but at the same time it wasn’t all there was.   
He and Dave walked to the subway station and after a long, tiring ride, they arrived at the apartment. Kurt loved the apartment that he and Rachel shared. It was far from perfection but at the same time it was home. He had Rachel and now he had Dave. They had a lot of room and even though it was cold and miserable at times, it was just the perfect place for them to start their lives. 

“Kurt?” 

Rachel immediately walked out of the back of the apartment. She was holding an envelope in her hands. “I knew you were at the party,” she said softly, shaking her head back and forth. “I tried to call you anyway, and wasn’t exactly surprised when you didn’t answer, but it’s here.” 

“It…” Kurt tightened his hand on Dave’s, holding it tightly.

“Your NYADA letter,” Rachel said with a serious but slightly terrified expression. Kurt was so glad that he had the support of Rachel and of course now, of Dave, but all of a sudden he felt dizzy. His vision blurred and his stomach twisted. He felt like he was going to be absolutely sick. Dave took the hand not holding Kurt’s to rub his shoulder. 

Kurt reached out and took the letter from Rachel. It was kind of stupid but it was like just holding the letter burned at his hand. The letter was going to decide his fate, essentially. His heart raced and his head spun. He looked over at Dave who just looked back at him and gave him the stupidest, cutest smile ever. Kurt was so crazy about Dave in that moment that it hurt his chest. “Well I guess here goes nothing,” he said, before slowly opening the letter and pulling it out of the envelope. He unfolded it. It took several moments for him to get his stubborn eyes to read. 

It was an acceptance letter.

Kurt was stunned. He knew that his second audition was just as fabulous, if not more fabulous, than the first but the fact of the matter was that his self-esteem had been crushed by his first rejection. He looked down at it and took in the information for himself, despite the fact that Rachel and Dave were waiting for him and were probably both holding their breath. He looked up at the two expectant faces and nodded. “It’s an acceptance,” he said softly. “I got in this time.”

Before Dave could even move, Rachel had thrown her arms around Kurt and practically attacked him with a hug. “I knew you could do it Kurt!” she yelled, excitement evident when he looked into her eyes. She was a little ball of energy, holding onto him and bouncing. Dave, on the other hand, waited for the initial wave to pass before giving Kurt a slight hug from the side and looking at him with a proud expression.

He stopped as the panic slowly started to rush through his veins. What was he going to do? He was now standing at a forked road that he was anticipating, but had not yet been able to imagine. Was he going to choose fashion or performance? Both avenues had such amazing opportunities for him, but he could only choose one of them. He had to commit fully to one side or another. “What am I supposed to do?” he whispered blankly.

At that, Rachel pulled back slightly and looked at him with a tilted expression. He knew that for Rachel there was only one answer. For himself, before getting into Vogue, there had also been only one answer. Now everything was up in the air and he could not yet find a choice in his heart.

“Whatever you’re going to do is right, Kurt,” Dave said, his voice gentle. “I promise.” 

Kurt looked at Dave and although he had not yet made a choice, he knew he couldn’t go wrong. He’d corrected the mistakes of his past before and now, whatever he chose made the future bright.


End file.
